Bittersweet
by kyuujitsu
Summary: Kaname, Yuuki, dan Shun harusnya bertiga menikmati waktu libur mereka dengan bersenang-senang. Itu akan terlaksana kalau Yuuki, tidak datang terlambat. Hints shonen ai Yuuki Kaname.


**Kimi to Boku** © Hotta Kichi

**Bittersweet** © kyuujitsu

Shonen-ai hints Yuuki Kaname

.

Chapter one.

* * *

Kaname memandangi layar ponselnya dengan gelisah, diketuk-ketuknya permukaan ponsel dengan ibu jarinya berharap seseorang segera membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimnya barusan. Sudah lima—sepuluh menit berlalu namun sepertinya seseorang yang menjadi tujuan pesannya tadi terlalu sibuk atau bahkan tidak mengindahkan pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Setengah geram, Kaname mengetik pesan singkat sekali lagi, kedua ibu jarinya bergerak dengan cepat menekan _keypad_ pada ponsel flipnya dan menekan _send_. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah animasi pemberitahuan bahwa pesan singkatnya sudah terkirim dengan sempurna.

.

'_Yuuki, kau pasti datang kan? Aku tidak terima alasan kau masih berguling di kamar, membaca manga atau majalah anime yang namanya entah apa itu. Cepat balas pesanku dan kemarilah!'_

* * *

Yuuki menguap, dari sudut kedua matanya tampak bulir-bulir air mata yang siap terjatuh lengkap dengan kelopak matanya yang separuh terpejam. Ditariknya selimut berwarna abu-abu miliknya hingga menutupi hidung. Hari itu sudah memasuki musim dingin dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan keluar dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Di sudut lain kamarnya, terdapat pemuda seumuran yang mempunyai paras tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang hanya _style_ poni mereka yang berbeda. Yuuta, kakak kembarnya, sudah bangun dari tadi dan sedang bersiap ke bawah untuk makan pagi. Diliriknya Yuuki yang masih juga malas-malasan di tempat tidur dengan ekspresi kesal.

.

"Yuuki…"

"Hnn…?", yang diajak berbicara tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tempatnya.

"Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Kaname? Oh….Shun juga."

"Hn"

Yuuta menghela napas. Didekatinya adik kembarnya dan dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak bersiap?"

.

"…Sebentar lagi"

* * *

Shun kebingungan menghadapi dua orang sahabatnya yang saat ini saling tidak tegur sapa. Dia sudah berusaha menghibur Kaname dan meminta Yuuki untuk minta maaf saat itu juga. Panik, panik dan panik. Saat itu hanyalah panik yang dirasakan olehnya. Rencana bermain bersama ternyata malah ada kejadian seperti ini. Ah, apa yang harus dilakukannya…..

"Kaname….."

Pemuda berambut hitam dan kacamata itu tak menjawab. Dia malah seakan tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil dan sengaja melihat ke arah lain.

"…..Lihat, Shun. Kaname sudah tuli", tunjuk Yuuki dengan tenang. Shun, yang diajak berbicara malah dengan panik menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Yuuki-kun…Kaname-kun bisa lebih marah lagi. Hentikan menggodanya di saat seperti ini"

"Hnn….. "

.

Jeda di antara mereka yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik rupanya benar-benar menyiksa bagi Shun. Dia kebingungan mencari topik pembicaraan yang sekiranya bisa membuat suasana hangat kembali.

.

"Ah…!", tiba-tiba Shun bersuara dengan agak keras.

Kaname sontak menoleh ke arah Shun dan otomatis dia bertatapan muka dengan Yuuki. Seakan tak mempedulikan si adik kembar, dia bertanya pada Shun.

"Shun? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki-kun…", dia menoleh bergantian ke kedua temannya dengan ekspresi ceria. "Aku punya ide bagus. Ayo makan cake coklat!"

* * *

Shun melahap potongan cake coklat terakhir miliknya dengan senyuman bahagia. Sudah lama dia ingin mencicipi cake coklat di café tempat mereka berada sekarang. Di sebelah kirinya, Kaname juga sepertinya tidak banyak komentar dan memakan cake-nya dengan diam. Yuuki, di sebelah kanan Shun malah sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan cake di depannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan manga yang kebetulan dibawanya dari rumah.

"Yuuki-kun, makanlah cake-mu. Ini lezaaaaat sekali", kata Shun sambil memegangi garpu di depan dadanya.

"Hn"

"Yuuki, makan cake-mu. Lalu kita pulang", sahut Kaname sambil memasukkan satu potongan lagi ke mulutnya.

Yuuki menutup manga yang dibacanya dengan perlahan. Diliriknya Kaname yang berada tepat di sebelah Shun.

"Hn… baiklah. Aku mau asal kau menyuapiku, Kaname…"

...

* * *

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih.


End file.
